Sweet
by Pwark
Summary: Mark menemukan lelaki manis dan mungil di gang kecil dan kotor. Ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki manis itu. Lelaki manis dengan segala kerapuhan yang dimilikinya, lelaki manis dengan binar polos di mata dan Mark jatuh cinta sesingkat itu padanya. Oh! dan juga hormon sialan yang harus ia tahan agar tidak menyakiti lelaki manis-nya


Mark Lee. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda tampan dengan sejuta bakat dan otak cerdasnya. Di usianya yang terbilang masih muda. Bahkan ia menamatkan sekolah menengah atasnya diumur 16 tahun. Ia beberapa kali melompat kelas karena kecerdasaan yang melampaui batas.

Ia menamatkan kuliah bisnis hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Itu semua karena kecerdasan dan kerja kerasnya, dan juga karena Tuhan yang telah menakdirkannya sebagai manusia cerdas.

Ia mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya, Lee Corp di usia 19 tahun, karena kinerjanya yang bagus serta otak yang cerdas, ia berhasil menjadikan perusahaannya menjadi perusahaan nomor satu terbaik dalam segala bidang di Korea Selatan.

Ketampanan seorang Mark Lee tidak dapat diremehkan. Ia bahkan sangat tampan dengan wajah dingin dan juga mempesona secara bersamaan saat ia tersenyum. Ah, Mark adalah definisi pria idaman di kalangan kaum wanita dan pria manis. Sangat sempurna, dilihat dari berbagai sisi, ia tak memiliki celah dalam dirinya.

Ia berasal dari blasteran Kanada-Korea. Ayahnya adalah orang Kanada dan Ibunya orang Korea yang tinggal di Busan. Dan sekarang Mark tinggal di Seoul, sedangkan orang tuanya tinggal di Kanada. Ia hidup mandiri sejak umur 13 tahun. Dan tinggal di salah satu apartemen elit di Gangnam.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Mark. Dan tentu saja ia mendapat banyak ucapan dari orang-orang. Ngomong-ngomong Mark sangat terkenal sehingga hari ini ia banyak mendapat ucapan tak sedikit juga mendapat kado serta kartu ucapan dari banyak wanita.

Dan saat ini ia telah berusia 20 tahun. Umur awal untuknya sebagai pria dewasa. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Mark menjalankan perusahaannya selama 1 tahun dan tinggal tanpa orang tua selama kurang lebih 8 tahun. Ia begitu merindukan orang tuanya. Tapi apa daya, pekerjaannya tak ada habisnya seakan menyita seluruh waktunya. Ia harus rela bolak-balik dari negara satu ke negara lain untuk mengurus kerja sama dengan perusahaan lainnya. Tapi di balik semua itu, Mark bangga pada dirinya karena telah berhasil menjayakan perusahaannya. Saat berada di luar negeri untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan orang penting, Mark akan menggunakan sedikit waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan di Negera tersebut. Itu menyenangkan.

Saat ini Mark sedang tidur terlentang dan menatap handphone yang ada di tangannya. Ia menunggu ibu atau ayahnya memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi dari setengah jam yang lalu, Mark terus mengawasi handphone, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bergetar ataupun berbunyi. Apa orang tuanya melupakan ulang tahunnya? Atau mungkin orang tuanya telah melupakan Mark?! Oh tidak mungkin. Mark memukul kepalanya karena berpikir sesuatu yang tak berguna dan tak penting. Mark kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasurnya yang besar, dan terdiam.

Hari ini begitu membosankan, ia tak mempunyai pekerjaan yang dapat dikerjakan karena semuanya telah diambil alih dan dikerjakan oleh sekertarisnya. Katanya sebagai kado ulang tahunnya dan membiarkan Mark bebas dari segala berkas-berkas yang ada. Cih! Alasan macam apa itu. Kenapa sekertarisnya tidak jujur saja kalau ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang untuk membelikan kado untuknya. Dasar menyebalkan!.

_Kkk..kkruyuukkk..._

Mark berdecak lalu memegang perutnya. Ia lapar. Perutnya meraung-raung minta diisi dengan segera. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil jaket di dekat pintu dan memakainya. Lalu keluar. Ia ingin membeli makanan. Perlu kalian ketahui, bahwasanya Mark sangat payah dalam hal memasak, setiap malam ia selalu memesan makanan pesan-antar, namun sepertinya karena kebosanannya itu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya sekaligus jalan-jalan. Ia pun mengunci pintu agar tak ada yang masuk. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah warung tak jauh dari apartemennya.

Setelah membeli makanan ia pun kembali, saat berjalan ia mendengar sesuatu dari gang kecil yang tak jauh dari apartemen. Memang terdapat gang kecil dekat apartemennya. Gang itu dipenuhi tong sampah. Ia mengabaikan suara itu, mengira hanya sebuah kucing yang mencari makan. Ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi saat ingin melanjutkan langkahnya, suara itu kembali terdengar begitu bising. Terdengar beberapa tong sampah jatuh dan berbunyi nyaring. Ia kemudian berhenti dan mencoba melihat ke gang kecil yang gelap itu.

Ia membawa handphone, sebagai sesuatu yang penting, ia perlu membawa benda itu kemanapun ia pergi. Ia menyalakan senter handphone, saat mengarahkan cahaya itu ke gang gelap ia melihat seseorang berlari menghindari cahaya senternya dan berusaha bersembunyi di balik tong sampah yang kecil. Dan tentu saja tak dapat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa ada orang disana?"

Mark merasa bodoh bertanya seperti itu. Tentu saja ada seseorang. Dan seseorang itu sedang bersembunyi disana. Terlihat seseorang itu semakin menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Hey, keluarlah. Aku melihatmu"

Teriak Mark. Seseorang itu tetap tak ingin keluar. Dengan terpaksa Mark mendekat ke arah tong sampah itu. Lebih tepatnya mendekati seseorang dibaliknya. Mark kemudian semakin mendekatkan senternya ke orang itu, bahu orang itu terlihat bergetar ketakutan, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang kecil, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Mark.

"Ya!.. Kenapa kau menangis?!"

Mark berteriak panik dan ia semakin panik karena seseorang itu semakin menangis tersedu-sedu tetapi masih menundukkan wajah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya. Mark mencoba menyentuh bahu seseorang itu. Terasa bergetar.

"Kau tak apa? Hey?"

Mark berbicara dengan lembut kepada orang itu. Sangat terlihat jika orang itu sangat rapuh.

"J-jangan sakiti, Echan"

Orang itu berbicara dengan lirih. Terdengar bergetar saat sedang berbicara

"Jangan sakiti Echan. Echan janji takkan nakal. Jangan pukul Echan--Hiks"

Orang itu meracau sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Mark semakin heran terbukti dengan kerutan yang tercetak di dahinya. Sepertinya namanya Echan?.

"Hey, aku takkan menyakitimu. Berbaliklah."

Mark mencoba membalikkan tubuh orang itu dengan perlahan dan gerakan yang lembut. Mark terpaksa mematikan senternya. Karena orang itu tadinya tak ingin berbalik karena cahaya itu. Mark kemudian membantu seseorang yang bernama Echan itu untuk berdiri. Mark kemudian memeluknya, saat ia memeluknya ternyata tubuhnya sangat kecil dan mungil, juga pendek.

Mark memeluk orang itu karena panik, ia terus menangis. Mark mencoba membisikkan kata-kata penenang sehingga tangisannya mereda. Tetapi bahunya tak berhenti bergetar. Seperti sangat ketakutan. Mark kembali ke warung makan dan membeli 1 porsi makanan lagi untuk orang didekapannya. Bahkan orang itu masih tetap betah menutup wajahnya hingga sampai ke apartemen Mark.

Mark sekarang sedang duduk di hadapan orang yang terlihat mungil ini. Pakaiannya begitu lusuh dan juga tubuhnya yang kotor. Setelah mempersiapkan makanan di atas meja makan. Ia kemudian berniat mengajak- _sebut saja lelaki mungil _\- nya untuk makan bersamanya. Tapi Mark heran sedari tadi lelaki mungil itu terus saja menutup wajahnya. Tidak pegal apa dengan posisi seperti itu?

"Hey"

Mark memegang pergelangan tangan lelaki mungil itu. Mencoba melepaskannya. Tetapi keliatannya lelaki mungil ini cukup keras kepala. Mark bingung harus memanggilnya apa. Ia agak risih memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan _"Hey"_. Itu tidak sopan, _okey?_.

Masalahnya adalah ia tak tau nama lelaki ini. Ia tak ingin asal menyebut nama seseorang. Saat lama berpikir untuk meluluhkan lelaki mungil ini agar makan bersamanya serta mengeyahkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya, ia kemudian melihat kalung perak yang bertuliskan _Haechan" _yang terpasang di lehernya. Ngomong-ngomong Mark penasaran dengan wajah lelaki mungil ini.

"Haechan. Bukalah matamu. Aku takkan menyakitimu. Percayalah."

Mark berbicara begitu lembut dengan lelaki ini. Haechan pun mengintip kecil dari balik sela-sela jarinya. Saat Haechan melihat Mark, Mark sedang tersenyum hangat padanya, sangat menenangkan. Ia kemudian berhenti menutup wajahnya dan kembali menunduk dalam. Mark sangat gemas dengan Haechan ini. Ia kemudian menyentuh bahu Haechan.

"Haechan?"

Mark memanggil Haechan. Haechan pun mendongak menatap Mark dengan matanya yang berbinar dan mengerjap lucu seakan berkata _"apa" ._

Mark seketika terdiam menatap mata polos dan berbinar itu. Haechan sangat imut dengan matanya serta bingkaian wajah yang mungil. Serta tubuhnya yang juga kecil dan mungil.

Sesaat Mark sedang berfantasi karena melihat Haechan yang terlihat mungil tapi menggoda, kemudian ia tersadar saat Haechan memainkan jari telunjuknya. Anak itu seperti ingin berbicara padanya. Tetapi bingung berbicara apa, terbukti dengan matanya yang bergoyang kesana kemari sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya. Mark yang melihat itu pun segera mengeyahkan jari telunjuk Haechan dan menggenggam jari kecil itu. Haechan terlihat melayangkan protes melalui tatapan matanya. Mark kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon dari protesnya Haechan. Kemudian Haechan memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal karena mendapat respon negatif dari Mark. Mark terkekeh, Makhluk di depannya sangat imut.

"Haechan mandi dulu ya"

Tak menjawab apa-apa. Haechan hanya menuruti Mark. Mark membawa Haechan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 dan menyuruh Haechan mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Mark bingung. Pasalnya tak ada baju dan celana yang pas ditubuh mungil Haechan. Ia kemudian menemukan baju kaos bergaris hitam putih di dalam lacinya berukuran kecil. Sepertinya cocok untuk Haechan. Kemudian Mark turun menunggu Haechan di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Mark mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja dan terus menatap tangga yang ada di hadapannya. Menunggu seseorang muncul dari tangga itu. Mark menunggu Haechan. Ia terus menatap tangga sampai akhirnya Haechan muncul. Mark kemudian tersenyum pada Haechan. Anak itu membalas senyumannya sambil menunduk malu. Manis. Mark tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Haechan. Anak itu sangat imut, manis, serta err... _sexy_?

Lihat saja, Haechan sangat menggoda karena baju itu. Terkutuklah kau Mark! Tak memberikan celana kepada Haechan, sehingga paha yang mulus itu pun terlihat.

Mark pun segera memukul kepalanya keras karena telah membayangkan sesuatu yang. - _kalian mengerti maksudku _-. Haechan terlihat risih dengan baju itu yang mungkin sangat pendek baginya, terlihat ia berusaha menutupi pahanya dengan tangan dan menarik-narik baju itu agar bisa menutupi pahanya. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah itu karena menyadari tatapan Mark padanya. _Hey Mark! _Kendalikan hormon sialan mu itu!

_Sialan! Haechan sangat manis! Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu yang manis seperti Haechan!_

Makan malam ini terasa begitu indah bagi Mark, karena ditemani oleh sosok yang sangat manis. Dan sepertinya Tuhan menjadikan Haechan sebagai kado ulang tahunnya hari ini. Berkat Haechan Mark tak merasa kesepian seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Sikap Haechan yang pemalu menjadi hiburan untuknya

\--

Setelah satu bulan Haechan tinggal bersama Mark. Mark banyak mengetahui tentang Haechan. Ia ternyata seorang anak berumur 16 tahun dan pada umur 15 tahun Haechan dijual oleh ayahnya ke pria dewasa yang kaya dan tinggal disana selama setahun. Selama itu Haechan terus saja disiksa bahkan hampir tiap hari karena menolak bercinta dengan majikannya.

Yang benar saja! Haechan masih sangat belia untuk melayani lelaki hidung belang itu. Mark ingin rasa mencari lelaki itu dan membunuhnya. Akhirnya Haechan pun kabur dari rumah majikannya karena tak sanggup lagi tinggal dirumah itu. Ia telah kabur 3 hari yang lalu dan selama 3 hari itu ia makan dari makanan yang ia dapat di tong sampah.

Saat ini Mark sedang memeluk Haechan yang menangis. Ia semakin menangis karena terus mengingat siksaan dan cumbuan yang diberikan oleh majikannya, bahkan masih terasa hingga saat ini. Bahkan hal itu juga menghantui setiap mimpinya. Haechan selalu terbangun ditengah malam karena mimpi buruk itu, lalu setelah itu ia akan menangis

Mark tak tahu bagaimana harus bersyukur karena Haechan tak diterobos oleh majikannya yang sialan itu. Pikiran Mark sangat sialan karena membayangkan paha mulus yg tersaji didepannya. Ia merasa seperti orang brengsek karena telah berpikir seperti itu. Tapi siapa yang tak tergoda apabila itu sudah disajikan depan mata!! Sialan!

"Mark"

Mark menatap mata Haechan yang bengkak. Ia sangat ingin mengecup mata itu. Tapi ia tak bisa.

"Mark"

Haechan memanggilnya lagi. Suaranya sangat lembut. Dan sedikit serak

"Tolong hilangkan cumbuan majikanku ini, dan gantilah dengan cumbuanmu"

Mark sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Haechan. Ia mati-matian menahan hormonnya yang meledak-ledak. Tetapi Haechan dengan santainya meminta hal seperti itu padanya. Lagi pula ia dengan Haechan baru saja bertemu. Ia bukan lelaki brengsek yang berani menyentuh orang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya.

"Kita baru saja bertemu Haechan, aku tak bisa melakukannya"

Mata Haechan berkaca-kaca sepertinya ingin menangis kembali. Oh Mark, sepertinya kau salah bicara.

"Tolong, cumbuannya masih sangat terasa. Aku selalu merasa takut akan hal itu"

Haechan memohon dengan sangat. Suaranya sangat serak dan berusaha menahan tangis. Mark melihat mata yang berbinar-binar itu memancarkan kesedihan. Ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Haechan terlihat sangat rapuh. Sehingga ia harus hati-hati.

"Tolong"

Air mata Haechan telah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hati Mark sakit. Karena kerapuhannya yang senantiasa ditujukkan oleh Haechan, telah membuat Mark menaruh rasa sejak pertemuan mereka. Dimana yang awalnya hanya rasa iba, telah berubah menjadi rasa kasih sayang dan cinta.

Haechan segera menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya merasa malu karena meminta hal itu pada Mark. Terlebih Mark orang asing.

" Maafkan aku"

Haechan meminta maaf dan juga terus menangis merutuki dirinya yang terlihat rapuh didepan Mark. Padahal Haechan telah berusaha agar terlihat tegar tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja.

Hati Mark semakin sakit melihat Haechan meminta maaf ia bukannya menolak tapi ia ingin memastikan apakah Haechan bersungguh-sungguh. Haechan masih belia, dan Mark tak bisa melakukan hal itu.

" Maafkan aku Mark"

Haechan meminta maaf lagi. Dan tetap menutup wajahnya.

" Maaf"

Mark heran. Kenapa Haechan terus saja meminta maaf. Padahal hal itu tidak dipermasalahkan olehnya

"Maaf"

"Maaf karena meminta hal itu padamu"

"Maaf karena karena terlalu agresif"

"Maaf karena aku tak tahu diri"

"Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu"

"Haech-

"Maaf Mark"

Ucapannya terhenti karena Haechan terus saja minta maaf. Hati Mark sakit tau!

" Maaf karena telah mengotori rumahmu. Seharusnya aku yang kotor ini tid-

Mark menarik tangan Haechan yang masih setia menutup wajahnya, dan mencium Haechan dengan lembut. Mark tidak suka jika Haechan mengatai dirinya kotor. Mark sangat tidak suka jika Haechan berbicara seperti itu tentang dirinya sendiri.

Mark menahan tangan Haechan yang memberontak dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Merasakan manisnya bibir Haechan, bibir ini yang telah dijamah oleh majikan Sialan itu. Mark akan membersihkannya dan menggantikan dengan miliknya. Mark akan membersihkan sentuhan majikan sialan itu.

"Aku telah menahannya, tapi sepertinya aku tak perlu lagi menahan hormon sialan ini."

Ucap Mark. Haechan tentunya terkejut karena tak menolaknya. Ia senang

"Kau milikku Haechan. Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu dari sentuhan majikanmu yang sialan itu. Jika kau berpikir untuk lari dariku, maka kau harus berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Kau milikku Haechan!"

Bisiknya di telinga Haechan.

Mark telah menyatakan kepemilikannya atas Haechan. Haechan semakin meremang karena Mark berbisik dengan suara rendah sambil meniup sensual telinganya. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai respon membuat Mark menyeringai. Mark melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Seakan Haechan sesuatu yang mudah rapuh. Apabila kasar sedikit saja sesuatu itu akan pecah atau patah. Yeah, Mark memang telah jatuh cinta pada Haechan

"Aku mencintaimu, Haechan"

Mark kemudian membawa Haechan dalam pangutan panasnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya pada Haechan

"Mari bersihkan tubuhmu, Sayangku"

**Annyeong Yeoreobundel~~~**

**Aku oneshoot pertama**

**story pertama aku juga**

**Ini terlihat berantakan sepertinya :(**

**maafkeun.. :((**

**Kritik dan saran selalu diterima olehku sebagai penulis pemula.**

**Terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah menyukai cerita aku ini.**

**Maafkeun jika nantinya ad typo yah, itu manusiawi soalnya**

**:) :(**

**Annyeong yeoreobunderi**

**Ppai Ppai ~~**


End file.
